This or That
by ADDIrocks
Summary: Addison and Meredith have an actual conversation.


**Here's the second story I wrote for the cobra sss GAfic Challenge the sentence used: Addison and Meredith have an actual conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I an nothing to do with GA.**

**This or That**

Six months had passed since the disastrous prom. Addison and Derek were now divorced and Meredith was now attempting to have a relationship with him. Addison still couldn't believe she was being forced to spend the next few days with Meredith. But Dr. Jack Chase at Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago had requested a consult with Addison, and the chief insisted she take Meredith along on the consult. Neither one liked the idea of having to spend the time together, but Dr. Webber didn't give them a choice.

They were seated in first class, Addison gave Meredith a sidelong glance, the other woman looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin. "Relax," she said playfully. "I don't bite," she smirked. "Well at least not very hard." She continued to look at the distressed intern raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "And don't worry I don't plan on disposing of you while we are gone," she said with a grin.

Meredith had nothing to worry about on her account. She accepted her situation and moved on. Well moved on as in knowing Derek and she were finished and she was really okay with that. What she really needed to do was figure out how to go about dating again, because six months without sex with a partner was starting to get to her. She smiled thinking about her lunch with Miranda and Callie, both of them telling her she needed to get laid on her trip. Callie even happily supplied her with a box of condoms telling her she had better put them to good use preferably with a hot guy.

"I just know you must be as uncomfortable about this situation as I am," she said with a sigh. "I seriously don't understand why the chief insisted on you taking me along, you should have taken Alex with you he's the one who wants to be the pediatric surgeon." She pursed her lips thinking of her situation of course she would have been thrilled to go on an out of town consult with Derek, but no the chief sends her with Addison. God my life sucks sometimes she thought to herself.

Of course Addison would have rather taken Alex along, she was sure they would have had fun together but she understood the chief's reasoning behind this pairing and was determined to make the best of it. "It's because Richard likes harmony between his doctors and he wants us to work out our differences so no problems arise when we work together," she said with a sad smile. "After all Derek and I have accepted our divorce and have a good working relationship now why shouldn't we?"

"You must hate me," Meredith said swallowing hard.

"I don't hate you Meredith," she said in a sympathetic tone while shook her head at the blonde. "We are two completely different women. We have different wants and needs and I've accepted the fact that my wants and needs are not the same as Derek's anymore."

"You know I tried to hate you," she said shyly then sighed, "but I couldn't."

"Good we have that settled then, I don't hate you and you don't hate me," she said with a nod. "Maybe during this trip we can get to know one and other. Who knows maybe we can really become friends," she said with a laugh.

"Stranger things have been known to happen," Meredith said grinning back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison and Meredith entered Children's Memorial Hospital and asked the woman behind the desk to direct them to Dr. Chase's office. They took the elevator up to the six floor exited and quietly walked down the hall to his office. Addison approached the petite blonde woman behind the desk and asked, "Is Dr. Chase in?"

The blonde behind the desk gave her a slight nod then asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

She nodded and said in her cool practiced professional tone, "Yes Dr. Chase is expecting me I am Dr. Montgomery he asked me for a consult."

The petite blonde smiled and took in the appearance of the consulting doctor she raised an eyebrow giving the woman the once over smiled and said sweetly, "Yes the doctor is expecting you; let me tell him you are here." She picked up the phone and took a moment to let the doctor know his consult had arrived.

A minute later he exited his office. "Dr. Montgomery I want to thank you for coming." He reached out to shake her hand, she took his hand in hers feeling the cool hand wrap around hers turning warm in her grasp, she smiled up at him. She took a moment to look the man over. He had an athletic build and was very tall, he must be at least six foot two she mused with a smile. With dark almost black thick curly hair and a goatee, his warm rich brown eyes looked her over and a smile grew on his face showing off deep dimples on either side of his face.

"It's my pleasure Dr. Chase." She turned to Meredith then said, "May I introduce Dr. Meredith Grey." He nodded at her and shook her hand as well. He smiled looking between the two women, they were like night and day one tall with long fiery red hair, soft curls framing her face, dressed in a gray silk quarter sleeve blouse with a black pencil skirt and red four inch heals with a matching wide red leather belt, not a thing was out of place from the perfectly manicured nails to the make up that included red lipstick. The other woman was shorter by a good four inches and very thin bordering on too thin for his taste, her dishwater blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she was wearing khakis, an emerald green sweater with flats, she looked freshly scrubbed with a little mascara and lip gloss.

"Have you read over the chart I sent?" he asked flashing a smile at her.

She nodded with a smile playing on her lips and replied, "I read it over again on the flight." She looked at him expectantly and asked, "Was there something else you needed to go over with me or are you ready for me to see your patient?"

"Nothing has changed in her status so let's go have you take a look at her," he said with a warm smile. "This way," he held his hand out directing them to follow.

After examining the patient it was determined they needed to operate as soon as possible, luckily Jack was anticipating this and already booked an OR and the patient was ready to be operated on. The patient was a micro-preemie. It was a complicated procedure for most but not Addison since she was the first to perform and perfect the method, it was something she had done many times before.

Jack watched the women as they all scrubbed in, Addison in a pair of salmon scrubs and Meredith in a pair of light blue scrubs. He listened with a mild curiosity as they chatted.

Meredith looked over at Addison and asked, "Sushi or pizza?"

She smiled at the intern and shook her head. "Sushi."

"Seriously?" she said raising her eyebrows with a laugh. "Pizza."

They entered the operating room and began the procedure. They were well into the operation when Addie started the questions again, "Filet mignon or cheeseburger?"

Meredith was slightly startled at having an everyday conversation with Addison during an operation, but she did say on the plane trip over they should get to know each other better so she replied, "Cheeseburger," then said with a sigh, "Damn now I want a cheeseburger from Joe's."

Addie laughed at the intern and she replied, "Filet mignon."

Meredith wondered if they would ever pick the same answer, they had been asking each other questions off and on since the plane ride over. "Dark chocolate or milk chocolate?" Meredith asked her.

Addie didn't even need to think and said in a silky voice, "Dark and you?" she asked. She then looked up at Jack she could see in his eyes he was enjoying the repartee.

Meredith took a moment and thought. "Milk chocolate."

"Everyone likes ice cream, so what's your favorite?" Addie inquired.

"Chocolate," she said with a smile then looked at Addie expectantly.

She tilted her head toward her and said, "Coffee." She laughed to herself that was one thing she and Derek still had in common. They usually had to buy it by the gallon because they would always fight over a pint size.

"Music?" Meredith asked.

"Jazz," Addie said quietly with a nod and she carefully clamped an artery. Then she sighed, "I miss the jazz clubs in New York."

"Alternative," Meredith said as she shook her head.

Jack listened on in amusement as the two visiting doctors played this or that, he wasn't really sure why they found a need to do it, but they obviously had very little in common.

"Wine or beer?" Addie asked as she watched Jack finish suturing an artery, she smiled as she noticed how nimble his fingers were.

Meredith shrugged then said, "Beer." She glanced at Addison. "And you?"

"Wine," then she smiled. "Red wine preferably a Shiraz." She glanced up at Jack and he gave her a slight nod.

Meredith then asked, "Margarita or Martini?"

"Martini," she said with a nod. She grinned then added, "Dirty with three olives."

Meredith shook her head and grinned. "Margarita, gotta love the tequila."

Addie looked at her and chuckled, she had heard about Meredith and her tequila. She continued to focus on the operation and asked, "Slow dancing or long walks."

Meredith smiled and her eyes lit up. "Long walks," she said with a sigh.

Addie shook her head and raised an eyebrow at Jack and said smoothly, "Slow dancing." He nodded at her again his eyes lighting up as he did.

"Flats or Heels?" Meredith said with raised eyebrows as Addison started closing on their patient.

Addie raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh, "Heels the higher the better." She grinned and looked over at Jack and noticed the delight in his eyes.

Meredith sighed, "Definitely flats thinking of anything higher then an inch make my feet ache."

"Silk stockings or jeans and a t-shirt?" she said with a nod.

Meredith grinned, "Jeans and a t-shirt I always go for comfort."

"Oh but there is nothing more comfortable then the feel of a pair silk stockings on your legs," Addie purred glancing at Jack.

"Sunrises or Sunsets?" Meredith asked thoughtfully.

Addie contemplated this for a moment then her eyes brightened, "Sunrises." She smiled remembering the sunrises in the Hamptons.

Meredith shook her head and sighed, "Sunsets." She always thought sunsets were romantic.

"A weekend in a five star hotel or a weekend camping?" Addie asked.

"Camping," Meredith said with a small nod. "And sleeping under the stars," she said dreamily.

"You can go camping, I'll spend the weekend at a five star hotel being pampered," she said with a satisfied sigh. Jack looked at Addison and thought about how he would like to pamper her and grinned.

"Watch a chick flick or read chick lit?" Meredith asked with a grin.

Addie grinned. "Read chick lit."

Meredith gave her a slow nod of the head. "Watch a chick flick."

The operation was finished and the nurses took their patient to the NICU. They exited the OR and went to the scrub room to clean up Addie asked Meredith as she scrubbed her hands, "The first thing you notice about a man?"

"The eyes," Meredith says dreamily with a sigh. She then gave Addison a sidelong glance and a questioning look.

"The hands," she said as she gave a sidelong glance at Jack who was scrubbing next to her. She had noticed he had amazing hands, with long fingers his hands were strong but nimble and they were dusted with fine dark hair, she could only imagine what they could do to her.

"Oh good choice that's the second thing I notice," she grinned back.

"A man with a beard or clean shaven," Meredith asked. A smirk appeared on Addie's face and a small laugh escaped her lips when she thought about her answer and why she chose that answer. Meredith gave her a sidelong glance and wanted to know why the question seemed to amuse her so much. "What?" she prodded her.

Addie bit her lower lip, raised an eyebrow then answered with a twinkle in her eye. "Definitely clean shaven," she laughed with amusement.

Meredith narrowed her eyes at the tall redhead. "Why does that seem to amuse you so much?" she thought for a moment. "I mean it's just a simple question do you like a guy to have a beard or not, nothing funny in that." she continued not understanding Addison's amusement.

Addie's eyes widened, the merriment continued to shine in them as she leaned against the scrub sink looking at Meredith. She could feel Jack's gaze on her back. What she said next would totally shock one and completely amuse the other. "My first thought when you asked if I liked a man to have a beard or to be clean shaven was," she raised her eyebrows and a small laugh escaped her lips again then a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Oral sex is much better with a clean shaven man." She could hear Jack chuckle behind her and knew he would definitely be asking her to dinner, too bad Meredith would most likely be joining them. Meredith and she might be the ones playing this or that but her answers were for Jack's benefit.

Meredith's eyes practically popped out of her head when she revealed this bit of information and a loud gasp escaped her lips then she exclaimed, "TMI!" Addie could now hear the rich laughter from behind her as Meredith reacted to her answer.

Addie leaned her head closer to Meredith and whispered, "No need to act so shocked you asked for the information." She looked at the younger woman with a half grin appearing on her face.

Meredith shook her head not believing she was having this conversation with Addison. It was even more shocking that she said something like that in front of Dr. Chase. What on earth would the man think of them? She leaned toward Addison and whispered back, "I so didn't need to know that."

Then a wicked grin appeared on her face once she got over the initial shock of what Addison had said and she thought about it for a moment. "But you are absolutely right definitely clean shaven," she smirked back her eyes widened as they connected with Addison's. They both burst out into loud laughter. That was the first thing they agreed on.

"Ah," Addie said wistfully. "We finally agree on something." They grinned at each other and continued to laugh.

Jack leaned against the scrub sink and listened with pleasure to the banter between the two women. They couldn't be more different. He grinned when he thought about the only question they agreed on and stroked the goatee he had recently grown. He had to seriously rethink that. He watched the women leave the scrub room and Addie winked at him as she left the room, he quickly followed them out of the room. He grinned again, how could he not find this woman completely intriguing?

He caught up to the women and asked, "Would you ladies care to join me for dinner?" He was being polite asking both but he really would rather be having dinner with only one of them. He grinned again as he thought about how she had answered the questions posed to her.

Meredith frowned and said regretfully, "I really just want to go back to the hotel and crash." She smiled and turned to Addison and asked, "So I'll meet you in the hotel restaurant for breakfast in the morning say around seven?"

Addie smiled at her nodded and said, "Sure seven it is."

Jack waited patiently for Addison to dismiss the other woman. The smile grew on his face as he anticipated her answer. "Please don't make me dine alone," he said with a wide smile flashing his dimples at her.

She smiled at him with a sparkle in her eyes and she said in a suggestive tone, "I'd love to have dinner with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Meredith waited in the restaurant for Addison, she had no trouble making the appointed time for breakfast since she had been awake since five. She looked toward the entrance and saw her enter, she raised an eyebrow at the statuesque redhead she had a big smile on her face and looked for lack of better words completely satisfied. She sat down across from her and said with a goofy grin on her face, "Good morning Meredith I hope you slept well."

Meredith shook her head and yawned, "Didn't sleep a wink, I hate hotels." She narrowed her eyes at the redhead, "You look like you had a good night's rest. I guess hotels agree with you."

Addie purred back, "I had a great night."

That was when Meredith noticed him, Dr. Chase entered the restaurant but something was different, at first she couldn't put her finger on it. Addie noticed Meredith seemed to be staring at someone and turned to look who had caught her attention then noticed Jack and she smiled. Meredith looked back to her and saw the look on Addison's face as she gazed at Dr. Chase; their eyes caught and held one and other as he approached their table. That's when Meredith realized what was different about Dr. Chase. "Oh my god," she exclaimed. "You had sex last night!"

Addie turned back to Meredith with a wicked grin on her face and said in a low whisper, "I had amazing sex last night."

Jack who was now clean shaven sat down next to Addie he slid his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. Then said to Meredith with a big smile on his face making his dimples appear even deeper, "Good morning Dr. Grey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed this little story, please review and let me know what you think. I really haven't decided if I would continue with this one since it gave me a few ideas, I'd like to see how Derek would react to Addison have a new relationship with someone other than Mark.**


End file.
